


Little Fall of Rain

by Gimmedafood



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, I'MSORRY, It'sreallyangsty, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmedafood/pseuds/Gimmedafood
Summary: Really, really, really angsty oneshot about Roy and Riza. If you want to cry, read. I'm sorry, I was just really in the feels. If you want to heighten the experience, listen to Little Fall of Rain (Eponine's Death) from Les Miserables. Again, I'm sorry.





	Little Fall of Rain

He felt the bullet enter her body from where he was standing, the hot metal bouncing off of his coat and onto the ground. He heard the almost silent gasp as she faltered, her guns dropping momentarily. He felt her lean against him, her favorite pistol taking out the last gunman with as perfect a shot as in the training yard. He turned to her instantly, cradling her in his arms as he lowered them to rest against the rough wood of the ramshackle barricade.

They knew they weren’t going to make it out of this battle alive, the enemy too many, and their resistance too feeble. He himself was already bleeding out from two gunshots, one to his shoulder, and the other to his leg. Riza had been hit in the stomach, and the effects were instant.

“Don’t you fret, Monsieur Roy. I don’t feel any pain.” Her voice was barely a whisper, but it rang as clear as angel’s song in his ears. “A little fall of rain..” her voice caught as she recited the lyrics from their favorite musical. “Can hardly hurt me now, you’re here, that’s all I need to know...”

He felt the quicksilver of tears gather at the corners of his eyes as she continued on, her eyes focusing on him as she sang. “And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close...and rain will make the flowers grow.”

Her hand grasped his, laying it under her chin as he opened his mouth to continue their song. Her body twitched against her singing, and he held her as still as he could as he clung to her as tightly as she could bear. “But you will live Riza, dear god above. If I could close our wounds with words of love.”

Her head landed on his shoulder, and he pressed his hand to the wound on her abdomen, trying in vain to stem the blood flow. “Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me.” He shifted her and held her head as he saw her eyes flicker, keeping her with him for as long as he could.

“You would live a hundred years, if I could show you how. I won’t desert you now.”

“Rain can’t hurt me now.” He brushed the water off of her forehead, feeling his own injuries start to catch up with him. “This rain will wash away what’s past. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close… I’ll sleep in your embrace at last.” 

She tightened her grip on his jacket, raising her eyes to meet his. His breath caught as he swept the wet birds-wing out of her eyes. His touch was gentle as his body slouched against the softening wood.

“The rain that brings you here is heaven blessed…” Her voice was strong, but wavered as she drew out her breath. He tilted her eyes to the sky, his eyes seeing the blue of summer clouds where he knew there was the gray of winter rains. “The skies begin to clear, and I’m at rest...”

“A breath away, from where you are. I’ve come home, from so far...” She could feel him draw in a deep breath, readying his dying body to join her in a duet. She turned her eyes back to his face, wanting to keep his face in her mind for the rest of eternity.

“So don't you fret, Monsieur Roy...”

**“Hush now, dear Elizabeth...”**

Her voice broke on his name, and he held her gaze, their look filled with the longing of two soulmates.

“I don't feel any pain.”

**“You won't feel any pain.”**

Their words were true, he supposed. He felt no pain from his wounds, even as they sapped the life from their bodies. He could almost laugh at the irony in their situation. They were dying just as Eponine had in their song.

“A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now...”

**“A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt you now...”**

Their voices rose and fell in tandem, their souls bonded as only they could understand.

  
  


**“I’m here...”**

“That’s all I need to know…” 

She meant every word she said to him, even as she felt the blood spread across her stomach. Her legs had already turned numb, and she refused to recognize that he was dying too. The thoughts of leaving him plagued her mind, but knowing that he would be safe, one way or another held her to his love.

“And you will keep me close…”

**“Till you are sleeping,”**

He could hear her voice straining as she held onto the notes for him. He knew she was only hurting herself, but he couldn’t bring himself to take the only comfort she had, even if it was killing them both.

“And rain…”

“ **And rain…”**

Her voice broke, trailing off into a sigh of pain as she struggled to keep herself breathing. He held her as tightly as he could, feeling the tears spill from his eyes as her eyes focused on him for the last time.

“Will make the flowers…”

“ **Will make the flowers,”**

She drew the power of her love into her voice as she breathed out one last verse. Her eyes slid from his, turning dull and unfocused. His hand trembled against her throat as he felt her last breath shudder past her lips. Her heart sent one singular flutter under his fingertips before it was gone, her head sagging against his shoulder as his voice broke with his last breath.

“... **grow.”**


End file.
